Vana'Diel's Duo Protectors!
by eggman1255
Summary: Vana'diel is recovering from the war 20 yrs. ago. though, the Beastmen haven't given up yet, they strive to kill all people, but, an unlikely party has formed to stop them...


Vana'diel's Duo Protectors.

20 years after the Crystal War, Vana'diel began to rebuild there towns, cities, and ranks of their armies. About 2 years after Sand' Oria was rebuilt, a Monk Tarutaru entered the San' Orian capital, ready for his missions. The small Tarutaru was at the Auction House in South Sand' Oria heading for the Castle, when 4 Galka warriors confronted him.

Galka 1:"Hahaha! Small little weak Tarutaru. I'm gonna level up on you all day! Haha!"

:"Hehehe... stupid Galkas, it's all aboutaru looks and size to you huh? My Knuckles shall make you think twice aboutaru Tarutarus!"

The young Tarutaru Monk pulls out his Knuckles, giving a smirk at the Galkas with great confidence. All four Galkas pull out there swords and Axes.

Galka 2:"Haha, let's smash him good bros!"

The Galkas all charge at the Tarutaru Monk with a fierce look in their eyes. The Tarutaru Monk stands there, waiting, then the Galkas get close to him, and The Tarutaru Monk punched the first one in the nose, and kicked the other two upide the head! He then uses Boost, and his attacks are now enhanced with more power!

Galka 1:"! You defeated all my brothers! But how, who are you!"

The Tarutaru Monk Smiles at the Galka as he winds up for a powerful punch.

:"I, am Quwaglloyd. Sworn protector of Vana'diel!"

Quwaglloyd finishes off the last Galka, and heads to the Castle. Quwaglloyd enters the Castle of Sand' Oria a little nervous. He meets with the King, and is ask to save the Children in Ghelsba Outpost. Quwaglloyd gathers up his equipment, and heads off to his Mission. Quwaglloyd zones into West Ronfaure.

Quwaglloyd:" Ah, the West Ronfaure, heading north eastaru shall take me the Orc camp in no time."

Quwaglloyd arrives in Orc camp to find Orcs guarding the first floor of Ghelsba. Though the Adventures their kill them off. Quwaglloyd fights off the orcs in his way, and makes it to the 3rd floor.

Quwaglloyd:"Hmm... I shall check thataru hutaru."

Quwaglloyd examines the Orc hut, and can hear 3 Elvaan kids inside. Just then, 3 orcs attack Quwaglloyd.

Quwaglloyd:"Crap, I don'taru need this rightaru now!"

Quwaglloyd manages to kill one Orc, but is weakening. An Orc was about to punch Quwaglloyd in the head, when the Orc suddenly falls to the ground.

Quwaglloyd:"Whataru! who's there! Show yourself!"

A Hume steps out from the shadows

:"I am Supremekai, son of Kingkai. And you are?"

Quwaglloyd:"I am, Quwaglloyd, son of Quwagmire. Thanks for saving me."

Supremekai:"No problem. Um, why do you say aru at the end of a word with a "T"?"

Quwaglloyd:"Cause that's how Tarutaru's talk."

Supremekai:"Oh I see. Well, May I join you on your Mission? I have been banished from Bastok for attempting to Ban all guns."

Quwaglloyd:"Ok, you may join me, I wish your argument was approved though. I am looking for children in this Orc camp, your assistance is greatly needed."

Quwaglloyd and Supremekai go in the Hut and find the children, they make there way back to Sand' Oria, when suddenly, a Chief Orc and his two guards attack them! Quwaglloyd draws his Knuckles, and so does Supremekai.

Quwaglloyd:"You are a Monk as well? Awesome!"

The two of them begin to fight off the Orcs, and manage to kill the guards.

Supremekai:"Argh, Quaglloyd, have any potions?"

Quwaglloyd:"Here, take this!"

Quwaglloyd throws a Hi-potion at Supremekai healing him greatly. Quwaglloyd & Supremekai use Boost, and Combo attack at the same time! The Orc Chief dies.

Supremekai:"Wow, we make a great team, I shall acompany you then. Call me Kai."

Quwaglloyd:"I would be honored if you would venture with me! And you may call me Quwag."

Quwag & Kai head to the Castle with the children. The King of Sand' Oria approaches them.

King:"My Goddness, you saved the Children! The Kingdom of Sand' Oria, and the Elvaan army thank you both!"

Kai:"Say Quwag, w should level up more, wanna go to La Theine Plateau?"

Quwaglloyd:"Sure, let's go there!"

Quwag & Kai go south of West Ronfaure, and zone to La Theine. They gain exp. by killing evil rabbits, worms, birds, Goblins, and Orcs. After 3 hours of training, they rest for an hour, and hear a scream near by them in a big ditch.

Tarutaru female:"Help! Help me someone!"

Kai:"We'll save you miss!"

Quwag & Kai jump in & attack the giant Mushrooms. One was about the hit the young Tarutaru female, but Kai grabbed her, and jumped out of the way. Quwag then killed the Mushroom fiend.

Kai:"Hiya, what's your name?"

Tarutaru female:"My name's Mirarah, Black Mage of Sand' oria, you are?"

Kai:"I am Supremekai, son of Kingkai! Hehehehe, good thing we where here, you'd be dead otherwise."

Mirarah:"Yeah, thanks to you two I'm still alive. Here, take this Linkshell, we can talk through this no matter how far apart we are."

Kai:"Wow, you're giving me one? Why?"

Mirarah:" Tee hee, I think you're cute. I wanna know more aboutaru you."

Kai:"! ...Ok, hahaha, I'll talk to you later then!"

Quwag & Kai go farther in La Theine, and train more. Night fall comes, and they set up camp, and sleep. Kai wakes up to a noise near by them.

Kai:"Hm... may be fiends near by..."

Kai draws his Knuckles out, and looks around himself. Trees start to move as a shadow seems to move through the night sky. Footsteps are heard, moving quickly. A battle engages...

Kai:"Show yourself!"

:"Haha, I've come to steal your Gil, adventure!"

Kai:"So, he's not a wild fiend, this could be an interesting battle..."

Kai and the shadow figure fight, and Quwag wakes up and rushes to Kai's side.

:"Two against one! No fair! I give..."

Kai:"Who are you!"

The shadow figure shows himself. He's but an Elvaan adventure, dressed in a Green tunic.

:"I am Silverninja, son of Goldninja. Well, I'm not a Ninja yet, but I'm training to become one."

Quwag, Kai, & Silver begin to talk all night about what they are doing, and what Silver is to do. Morning comes, and Silver speaks with Quwag & Kai...

Silver:"Fine, I shall journey with you two. I must become a Ninja, like my father before me."

Quwag:"Greataru, where shall we head to nextaru?"

Silver:"Let us make our way towards Valkurm Dunes, people from different cities go there to train in parties."

Quwag, Kai, & Silver head to the Dunes. Party of Two Monks, & a Thief...

They have walked for 3 days from Sand' oria to the Dunes, but made it their none the less. As they zoned into Valkurm Dunes, they saw people of different races, and cities fight the fiends of the Dunes, leveling up, and allying with one another. Quwag, Kai, and Silver began to fight lizards, Goblins, giant flies, & sheep. They leveled up quickly due to the strength of the fiends here.

Quwag:"Letaru us restaru in Selbina, we have foughtaru fiends here for many hours."

Kai:"Yeah, on to Selbina then. It's really close by. only 2 miles south."

They all head to Selbina & rest at the Inn there. As they were ready to train in the Dunes once more, a staggering Ninja entered Selbina.

Injured Ninja:"Silver! The Orc Army has moved there forces. They're heading towards Norg! your father will need your aid!"

Silver:"Right! you rest here, we'll go to Norg, but we cannot help that much at our level and skill. But never the les, I will be ready in time!"

Injured Ninja:"Thank you Silver! I would go with you but, I was ambushed by some Orc scouts on my way here. Thank God you were here!"

The Ninja went into the Inn to heal up. Quwag, Kai, & Silver gathered there stuff, and made their way to Bastok.

Silver:"We must go to Bastok first, train there with some quests and misions, then head to Jueno, take the Airship to Kazham, then from there, we go to Norg.!"

Quwag:"Alrightaru, sounds greataru to me! Ready Kai!"

Kai:"...Bastok. We must go to Bastok. Quwag, Silver, we must be weary when going there, remeber, I'm banished from that city forever!"

Quwag:"Oh yeah. Well, we'll be careful. If anyone bothers us, we can take them, I mean, the whole city won't attack us."

They travel across the land to Bastok. A week has passed, and they are now close to the City."

Kai:"We have entered the region of Bastok now!"

Just before they entered the city, a Tarutaru was kicked out the gates of Bastok.

:"Ouch! Stupid Galkas! Com'on let's go! You pathetic giant apes! I will be President of Bastok some day!"

Kai spoke with the Tarutaru, & has requested that he joined them to save Norg.

:"Hmmmm... save Norg, and become famous throughout the land.. ok, I'll join yall! My names Reagan by the way!"

The four entered Bastok, and Reagan made a scene to the Galkas that kicked him out. The four Galkas turned, and looked at Quwag.

Galka1:"Hey, it's you again! The tarutaru Monk from Sand' Oria!"

Quwag:"Time for another beating!"

Galka4:"Haha! We have grown much stronger now!"

Quwag:"So have we..."

Quwag fought Galka 1, Kai took Galka 2, Silver to Galka 3, and Reagan battled Galka 4.

After Quwag & the party won the fight, they headed to the Auction house for some new armor & weapons. Then they decided to train in the region of Bastok. Kai was nervous, but was never caught. Now they were strong indeed, they headed to Windurst, Quwag thought he should do something before the war in Norg. Weeks past now. The Orc army has grown, and some squads headed to Bastok, and Sand' Oria! The party finally arrived in Windurst. They have done many quest & missions in Bastok, and San' Oria, that they have become quite famous through out the land.

Quwag:"Hey guys, you can train around Windurst for a few days, I must speak with the Tribe Leader, and train under his studies."

Kai:"Alright, see you in a few days then. We'll train hard!"

Days past, and the party trained in the land of Windurst, and even did Quest & Missions there as well! After days past by, they found Quwag praying outside of Windurst. They approached Quwag with question.

Quwag:"...I did itaru. I have, become a Summoner..."

Everyone was suprised at him. He's become a Summoner Monk! The party surly thought that Quwag had now become all powerful. They had no doubt in losing against the Orcs now!

Kai:"Awesome Quwag! Now, on to Norg!"

They arrived in Jueno in 2 days. They were in aww when they saw the grand Duchery of Jueno. They boared the Airship to Kazham when it arrived in the docking bay. The airship flew off to Kazham.

Quwag:"Ah... now we can restaru up for Norg..."

Silver:"I just hope we're not too late."

An hour went by, everyone resting up for the big battle. Though Silver was up on deck the Airship, gazing out in the night sky...

Silver:"I hope I can help you now father..."

:"Hi, I am Rykov, Black Mage of San' Oria. You going to Norg?"

Silver:"Ah, yes! I going to help defend against the Orcs!"

Rykov:"Sweet, me too! I have trained well. My level is greatly high!"

Silver:"Your assistance is much appreciated Rykov, Black Mage of Sand' Oria."

Just then, the Airship was attacked by a Skeleton Ghost looking fiend! Rykov, & Silver were the only ones on deck awake at the time, so they fought it alone! Silver pulled out his Knives, while Rykov withdrew his Staff.

Silver:"We're enough to take it on! After all, you are a high leveled Black Mage, correct!"

Rykov:"Hahaha, yup. My Black Magic will take it down!"

Silver & Rykov fought the ghost fiend.

Silver:"Steal!" Silver stole fiend's Ninja scrolls.

Rykov:"Blizzara! Ice inticed the ghost greatly

Silver:"Hmmm...Ice seems to work with ghost. When we fight the orcs, keep water in mind Rykov!"

They managed to defeat the ghost, & they rested the rest of the flight. Morning came, and Silver spoke with the others of Rykov.

Quwag:"Alightaru, we could use a Black Mage!"

Rykov joined the party!

The party now has a Summoner, Monk, Thief, White Mage, & Black Mage. The Arship docked at Kazham. The party get's off, & begins to look around the place, and set their Moogles here.

Kai:"Hey, look over there. There's a Hume speaking with Tarutaru & Galkas about their differences. Finally, someone's talking to them about that!"

Kai points out to the Hume speaking to the Galka, & Tarutaru, who is infact a DR.

Dr.Phil:"I want you two races to tell me what the problem is, & and I'll help you both through your differences, sound good?"

The party continues through Kazham, and rent Chocobos to make their way through the Jungle, and into the Norg...

They battle there way through the Jungles of Kazham, and arrived at Norg. Silver spoke with his family, and comrades about his travels with his party.

Silver:"Alright guys, we haver one day to prepare for War. so rest up, shall we?"

Everyone rests up, gathered there armor, weapons, scrolls, acessories, etc. the soldiers took there place in the town to defend. Now, they wait...

Quwaglloyd:"We shall engage in war soon. Kai, if we make itaru outaru alive, we shall travel all over Vana'Diel..."

Sequel coming soon:Duo protectors Final Rest.


End file.
